User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Premier!
Happy Birthday Rach, haha. 'Chapter 1-' It was just another normal day in Megaville. Clear, sunny skies; Men and women peacefully driving to work; a dark suited Super-Villainess riding on the top of a public bus laughing maniacally. As soon as she noticed this, the young Super-Heroine known to the public as Hyper Piper dashed to fix this problem. She did, of course, have super-speed, so getting herself to the top of the bus was not at all difficult. “Aha, I should have known it was you!” Hyper Piper gasped, facing her enemy. The Bitch laughed. “Thank you for coming to enjoy the show! I am going to metalbend this bus and trap everyone inside!” More maniacal laughter. “These pathetic humans will die as the metal slowly crushes them to death!” “Never, you fiend!” The Super-Heroine tried to hit the Super-Villainess with her laser eyebeams, but they dodged and lifted their hand. “No!” She screamed, because she knew what was coming. “Yes!” The Bitch was using her bloodbending powers! Hyper Piper struggled under the power of her enemy. But she couldn’t control her own body. Groaning, she did her best to try and break free, but it was no use… “Hahaha! Now, watch as I-“ Suddenly, the bus stopped. The Bitch seemed distracted by this, allowing Hyper Piper to be free of her bloodbending powers. Then the Super-Heroine saw why. Everyone was leaving the bus as if nothing happened; Only when they saw the two of them standing on the top did they begin to panic. It was silent for a moment and she shared a glance with The Bitch. “…Aha, you have been foiled!” Hyper Piper announced with a grin. “Shut it, you.” The Bitch snapped, using her metal bending powers to make the Super-Heroine get ejected from the top of the bus and land on the pavement below. Hyper Piper picked herself up as her enemy came down to join her. The Bitch lifted her hand once again… But now her enemy was too slow for her. As she ran in circles around them- a much more impressive feat thanks to her powers- she began to clone herself. One, two, three… until there were six copies of Hyper Piper circling around The Bitch. “What? No, I can’t- Damn you, you little freak!” Laughing, she- along with all of her clones- replied, “Thank you!” Then, to finish the fight, Hyper Piper and the clones all used their heat-vision on The Bitch, while they continued running in circles. “Augh!” Finally, their enemy screamed out and began to run, a large part of her costume now scorched. “You win this round!” Grinning, Hyper Piper got rid of the clones and sped off towards home, leaving only a damaged bus and a few skid marks on the pavement behind while the public looked in awe. Just an ordinary day. 'Chapter 2-' On typical mornings before school, normal students tend to sleep or watch TV before they have to catch the bus or meet up with their friends. The less normal students do things differently. They like to meet up in a tree house in the woods, which would seem odd to anyone who wasn’t secretly super-powered. Of course, this tree house is much bigger on the inside, charmed by an elder hero to make it suitable for a secret fortress. While on the outside it seems like just a cooler-than-average looking tree-house, on the inside, there are monitors, exercise equipment, a usually fully-stocked fridge, and a long table for meetings to be held. It’s carpeted, air conditioned, and has enough space to give each hero their own room as they need it. Katherine entered inside the tree-house with a tired greeting of “hello.” “Morning!” It was Ellie who answered, of course. There was a reason she was also known as Hyper Piper- more than just super speed. She tended to act like she was always hyped up on caffeine. “Did you hear? I defeated Jessica yesterday!” she announced, taking a standard superhero pose. “The fiend never stood a chance!” “Big whoop,” Rebecca answered, who was just as hard to get along with as the wolf she was themed after. “You defeated a villain we fought hundreds of times. Clearly you have earned a metal.” Her arms were crossed and her feet kicked up on the table. “Now stop bouncing around, you’re giving me a headache.” “Relax, Becca,” Katherine said, getting a cup of yogurt from the fridge. “Don’t make me persuade you,” Persuasion was one of her two powers; the other was mind reading. She had to focus pretty hard to use them, and didn’t care to use them on her own friends, so it was an empty threat and Rebecca knew it. “Whatever, Kath.” Near Rebecca, Calum was using the table as a pillow to sleep on. The only other boy in their group at the moment, Ashton, was just playing games on his phone. Katherine was surprised he didn’t break it with his super-strength; His hero name was “Smash” for a reason. The other two members of their team- The Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- weren’t there. Christina was probably going to come late to school again, like usual. Marie was probably sleeping. There was never a real reason to get together in the mornings anyways, but Katherine liked it. She didn’t like walking in to school alone. Super villains robbing a bank? No problem for a hero like her! Super villains being bitchy in school? Not so simple. If she could stage a battle in the cafeteria, she would, but unfortunately, school rules do not allow for super-powered combat threatening the safety of the regular students. Dumb teachers. It just allowed for people like “Electric Shadow” Clementine and “The Bitch” Jessica to rule the school- all they could do was stop them from ruling THE WORLD. Maybe it evened out. Sometimes it got a bit awkward, though. Her good friend Morishige was also a super-villain, which made their study “dates” a bit odd when they suddenly had to start battling each-other. Such was the life of being a hero. Normal teens dealt with cheating or gossip, they dealt with fighting some of their friends for the fate of the world. No big. Suddenly, in the middle of her daydreams, an alarm went off! Calum woke up. “ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?” He jumped up- and remained levitating, thanks to his flight powers. “Only by the evil forces of education!” Ashton announced. “It’s time for school.” 'Chapter 3-' For super-powered teenagers, high school is like a training ground. However, unlike most of the settings, this one has a twist; the villains tend to win. Clementine stood at her locker with Danny, her boyfriend, watching as the superheroes entered the halls. She laughed darkly under her breath and stared them down as they all passed by. They were pathetic, all of them. And one day they would fall… “They all look exhausted, ‘cept for Hyper,” Danny commented, with a grin. “Tired of being lame, I suppose,” She smirked and gave him a small peck on the lips. “Not your best joke, Night Man, but I’ll take it,” It honestly wasn’t even chuckle worthy, but at least it was at the expense of the heroes, so she liked it. “Now where are the others? I’m sick of waiting!” Clementine was referring to the other members of her team, the Epic and Evil Ensemble of Evildoers. Danny came up with the name. “Right here,” Morishige said with a tiny smile. She turned to see him right behind her. With a roll of her eyes, she said, “Well you’re late anyways! Were you hanging out with your stupid hero girlfriend?” He muttered something under his breath, then said, “I was here before you and Danny, Clem.” There was still that little half-smile, something just a little unhinged that very rarely went away but was also just that, a little half-smile. “Besides, here comes The Bitch.” “That’s Jessica to you, loser.” Jessica said, joining their little group. She was carrying a coffee, but Clementine took it from her. “Excuse you.” Clementine gave her a small electric shock. “Fine, take the stupid coffee,” She said, sounding more uncomfortable now, just as she should be in the presence of the future evil overlord. “I don’t want to be like Miss Hyper anyways.” “Shocking.” Jessica slapped Danny for that remark, but Clementine grabbed her by the arm and snapped, “Don’t you ever touch my boyfriend again or I will show you what it really means to be a bitch!” Morishige laughed just a bit but said nothing, as Jessica rolled her eyes and moved away from her. She wasn’t scared enough, which annoyed Clementine, but she’d work on that problem another time. “Now where’s Dakota?” She asked. “Sleeping, probably,” Danny answered with a shrug. “She can just teleport here.” “She’s just being lazy, more like it.” Clementine grumbled; that was the problem with adding a former rogue to the team. Rogues were supers who were not members of either group, doing their good or bad deeds freely. Dakota was one just until a month ago and Clementine was having trouble controlling her new minion- Ally, she meant ally, of course. There was also a former member of the Ensemble who had gone rogue around the same time, a college student named Ruby. Whatever, she could be replaced, and that’s why they had Dakota. At that moment, two more heroes appeared. Marie and Christina. Jessica especially looked angry at Christina’s appearance; The Bitch’s only natural enemy for survival was The Seductive Women, and they were in a never ending struggle to be the queen of Megaville High. Marie, to them, was just an average hero, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hate-worthy. Just the week before during a fight, she had used her shape-shifting powers to turn into a blade of grass for a sneak attack on Danny- her less than focused boyfriend never saw it coming. A few moments later, when Christina had stopped at her locker, her ally began to raise her hand. Clementine secretly hoped for some bloodbending- show those heroes no mercy! But it was just metal bending, as the locker was flung open and hit the hero right in the face! Jessica laughed evilly, as one does when they happen to be a super-villain and feel like flaunting it to the pathetic mortals around them. Or just a typical High School bitch, either one. But her flaunting was short-lived, as Christina turned around and glared at them. They lifted their hand… And suddenly, all the liquid came out of the coffee cup and onto Jessica! Clementine had a strange mixture of respect and disgust at the hero for that little waterbending trick, but against a bloodbender, no hero could prevail! So she watched as Jessica turned around and lifted her hand, a dark look coming over her face. Clementine gave an evil smile and waited intently, pulling Danny away from his talk with Morishige so he could watch as well. Then…Katherine suddenly swooped in and started pulling Christina away to where the other heroes were hanging out. Clementine locked eyes with her and she quickly glanced away. Morishige was looking at her, too, and Clementine slapped him for that. He needed to remember what side he was on; he should be lucky she didn’t pull out some electricity on him, or make a little storm appear over his head, but that would be a waste of her powers. Sometimes it was hard to be her. ' Chapters 4 and 5 > ' Category:Blog posts